


Hot Like Burning

by stereks_fifth_nipple



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Stiles, Derek thinks he's hilarious, Fluff, His dad doesn't think it's funny, M/M, Stiles is funny, Stiles makes jokes about being blind, Temporary Blindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereks_fifth_nipple/pseuds/stereks_fifth_nipple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright, right this way.” He led them to a booth in a far corner of the diner and didn’t realize anything different. </p><p>Until he set the menus down. He placed a menu in front of each person, not realizing anything was wrong with his actions. The one who was slender and pale, who had been holding the cane earlier (which had apparently signaled blindness, but it's almost midnight and who can blame Derek for thinking the cane was for a leg injury), said in a completely serious tone, “Ah… Thank you. I’ll just… read this.”</p><p>Derek. Snorted. <i>He snorted</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Like Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at stormy-rains.tumblr.com

Derek is just trying to finish college. That’s all he wants to do. If working at a diner in the old downtown area of where he lives is going to help him do that, then he will work there. It’s also how he meets some pretty amazing people. People who tell the workers of their travels and their stories. People who just downright leave an impression. Like right now.

When Derek approached the group who just entered, he could feel the tension from a full ten feet away. A man and a woman stood with two dark haired boys. They were both laughing quietly to each other, not brothers though because one looked like he could be Hispanic while the other was a milky white. He was also holding a cane in his right hand.

“Hello, welcome to Talia’s, just four of you today?”

The woman smiled tightly and responded with a nod. Marital problems?

“Alright, right this way.” He led them to a booth in a far corner of the diner and didn’t realize anything different.

Until he set the menus down. He placed a menu in front of each person, not realizing anything was wrong with his actions. The one who was slender and pale, who had been holding the cane earlier (which had apparently signaled blindness, but it's almost midnight and who can blame Derek for thinking the cane was for a leg injury), said in a completely serious tone, “Ah… Thank you. I’ll just… read this.”

Derek. Snorted. _He snorted_. He wasn’t the only one who found it amusing, the boy of the same age was trying to quietly laugh but couldn’t keep it in. The woman smiled, although she turned the other way to hide the smile from the man next to her. The man, unlike the others, didn’t look amused. He looked like nothing about the boy’s blindness would ever be funny.

So Derek was very glad to be able to shuffle away and get drinks. When he came back with them, the blind boy was in the middle of ranting (did Derek just hear the word circumcision…?) when the one next to him elbowed him and cleared his throat.

In turn, he turned his unfocused amber eyes in Derek’s general direction, and he, shit you not, said, “Sorry, I didn’t _see_ you there,” and winked. The man, who Derek guessed must be the boy’s father, did not look impressed at another joke on his blindness.

 

\--

 

The tension surrounding the family seemed to all revolve around the boy and his blindness, which is probably a recent advancement, because after the boy’s last joke the table grew quiet again after the man didn’t find it amusing.

Derek wasn’t expecting another joke when he came back and placed the plates of food in front of them. When the silence didn’t immediately break, the blind guy didn’t dare lose the opportunity. “Well, it _looks_ delicious!”

Derek lost it, and so did the boy’s friend. This kid is hilarious.

As it turns out, Stiles is what he goes by, and he has game. He successfully asked Derek out on a date and Derek agreed to go. His heart was racing and he sees that Stiles is very charming. Whenever Stiles eyes would follow the sound of his voice over to his face, Derek couldn’t help but blush.

 

\--

 

After they had started living together, Derek came home to the biggest scare of his life. Stiles was on the floor writhing in pain. He was holding his head in his hands and whimpering. Derek couldn’t figure out what was wrong, what was happening.

The doctors told them that it was a long term effect, much like Stiles’ blindness. Derek still didn’t ask how Stiles became blind.

 

\--

 

When Stiles and Derek started dating, it was so normal. They fit together as though they had known each other for a very long time. Derek never asks how Stiles came to be blind though, if he wanted to tell him he would.

So a few months later, when Stiles comes charging into Talia’s, as goofy-footed as ever, Derek thinks nothing of it. “Stiles?” He calls out. “What are you doing here?”

“ _Derek,_ ” Stiles breathes, and it’s almost like he’s looking right at Derek, but that can’t be. He runs over and grabs the sides of Derek’s face in a way that is not foreign to them, and _looks straight into his eyes_. “Derek, I can see you.”

“Oh my God,” Derek just grabs his face and kisses him firmly, doesn’t question a single moment of it. When he pulls back, Stiles is looking at him like he’s, well, like he’s a sight for sore eyes. “How can you see, Stiles?”

“My blindness was caused by blunt force trauma. It was a Cerebral contustion, which is basically a brain bruise.” He explained. “There was bleeding and swelling, and it affected the visual cortex causing the blindness. The doctors had said that the blindness could go away after days, hours, weeks, or be permanent. I was beginning to think it was permanent.”

Derek held Stiles' face in his hands and kissed each eyelid, then his forehead, and then his mouth. “I’m so happy it wasn’t permanent.”

“So am I,” Stiles started. “Because clearly even blind I knew you were hot like burning.” He sounded proud of himself, and all Derek could do was laugh.

When their laughter died off, Stiles told Derek, “The side effects, like the dizzy spells and head-aches, are probably going to be long lasting, but they could also go away. I don’t care if I have them the rest of my life, because I can see the face of the person I love now.”

And how could Derek even try to hold back on the PDA at work after that?


End file.
